Once Upon A Creation
by Platinum-Daylight
Summary: Once Upon A Time, Dawn and her friends get teleported to an Alternate Universe (with the help of the Creation Trio: Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina.) where the only way they can get back home is if they all accomplish a happy ending in their fairy tale. Featuring May Maple as Ariel, Lyra as Snow White, Solana as Cinderella, and Dawn Berlitz as Mulan.


In the snowy part of Mt Coronet, a soft but very cold wind dances in the air along with some light snow. Most trainers never dared to reach it up this high up the mountain unless it was for a good reason. When Dawn travelled up here, it was lonely for her to put it simply. Of course that was the route she had chosen when she decided to go out on her journey as a solo traveler at the age of fourteen, which was roughly eight years ago. Now Dawn wasn't traveling up this rigorously cold mountain by herself. Behind her were her trusted friends she'd been with over the course of her life: Solana, May, and Lyra. She already knew May and Lyra since they were in elementary. The three set off on their own journeys as Pokemon Trainers with the aspiration to become Champions of their chosen Region. After that, they met Solana through Dawn who had met her through Lunick, who had met him through a favor concerning a manaphy. Ever since then, the four had always been inseparable. And thanks to Dawn, they even travel in the cold together! (Which they probably weren't so happy about due to Lyra's constant complaining and shivering.)

Professor Rowan and his assistant Lucas had given Dawn an assignment to test out the extent of the Creation Trio's power despite the fact she had captured the three Pokemon. Sure, they were legendary, powerful, held advantage over even the strongest trainers. That's why they were banned from places like the Fight Area's battle tower. But because Dawn was their trainer, they did have limits. They could only use their extraordinary powers that went beyond a strong move in battle only when she asked. Like Palkia's ability to distort or balance Space, it couldn't do that in battle, it had to be fair. Or Dialga's special power to change time. Whether it was going backward or moving forward in seconds, hours, months, centuries and beyond, you name it. Likewise, it also had to battle the same way as everyone else and could only do that outside of the battle field. Giratina was no different. Dawn had recently learned that Giratina could travel to dimensions that weren't just the distortion world or the normal earth she lived on, its powers went beyond other universes as well.

Lyra let out a huge sigh with a bit of a groan mixed in it, "Just because Rowan's making you go up this piece of shit, doesn't mean we all have to. I mean, does it look like anyone besides you is dressed for Sinnoh weather?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "For Arceus sakes, Lyra. You're the Champion of Johto and Kanto now that you've defeated Red. And I know for a fact that Mt Silver is way colder than Mr Coronet, so I don't know what you're even complaining about."

"Well, it's not everyday you get to see the Creation Trio's true power at work, I wouldn't pass it up if I were you." Solana butt in with a calm tone.

"Thank you!" Dawn averted her eyes back, looking straight as she kept walking.

"Okay, you do have a point." Lyra said in a low voice, "But my main thing here other than the fact it's cold, is if anything bad is going to happen to us. Those three aren't just legendary Pokemon, they're like, Arceus's assistants. They can make major changes to important shit like time and space, whereas all Kyogre and Groudon does is throw a hissy fit until Rayquaza tells em' to shut the fuck up." Lyra averts her eyes to May at her last comment.

May however, was too distracted by the book she was reading, entitled, "Happy Endings." her eyes wide open, and her mind seemingly closed to the outside world.

"Ha! May's not even listening." Dawn laughs, "but she sure is into that book. Hey, May!" she softly hit May in the back of her head with her knuckles, "Whatcha' got there?"

"Oh!" May's head finally lifts up, facing Dawn. "Oh, this?" closing the book, she shows the three girls the cover. "This is a book with a bunch of old really fairytales and folktales, the happy ending versions of them that is. I've never actually read them myself, it was always my mom or dad reading them to me and so I finally got a hold of it."

"Wow, I barely even remember them myself." Lyra said in a surprised tone, "Aren't you a little too old for fairy tales, though?"

"Lyra, no one is ever too old for a good story." Solana says, "But I will admit, I don't remember much about them myself. My childhood was full of Pokemon."

"Same here!" Dawn stated, agreeing with Solana.

"Maybe that's why we don't know much about fairy tales." Lyra pointed out, "Not that it's a bad thing, but I guess we missed out a bit."

"I can always read them to you sometime!" May offered cheerfully, "Fairy tales usually reflect the struggles of a hero who overcomes them and finds true love in the end."

"Oh, so you're going to "Happy Endings" for advice on how to get with Steven?" Lyra states bluntly, which makes May blush, giving Lyra a soft glare, "I see the way he looks at you, girl. You don't need no book to tell you what to do."

Dawn's effort to keep in her laughter failed as she lets out a loud giggle.

"Dawn, I know you're not laughing, cause' I know you've been stalling yourself lately. It's about time to girl-up and asked out Riley cause' he may dress like it but he's not assertive. Like, at all." Lyra says, which makes Dawn go silent.

"Well, since you're calling them out on their love lives, I suppose that means you've finally got out of the "student-zone" with Lance?" Solana raises her eyebrow with her hand on her hip as she calls Lyra out on this.

"Oh, shut up, Solana. You and Spenser have acknowledged your feelings for each other and you're still in that zone." Lyra hastily replies.

"Now, now, guys." May interrupts before Solana could reply, "Let's all just accept that we don't have perfect love lives, and that we don't have our relationships come as easily as the princesses in the fairy tales do."

"Amen to that. They sound cool and all, but I think I would probably prefer the ancient folktales." Dawn added in.

"Oh, those are also really nice because the stories are usually based off of something real and that makes it more romantic!" May exclaimed happily.

"Geez, who knew the Champion of Hoenn could actually be so girly." Lyra faces forward and kept walking alongside the group.

The four girls were already close to Spear Pillar, so it didn't take them that long to get there. Despite the bright light at the end of the cave, there was eerie air to what was on the outside. This bothered everyone but Dawn, as she's been to Spear Pillar on many occasions. When they stepped outside, it was like time stopped. There was air, but it was still. Spear Pillar was lifeless.

"Ew." Lyra blurted out, "This place just reeks of old legend. Did Dialga take a huge dump here before you captured him?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, again, "Note to self: never take Lyra anywhere." she said loudly.

"Hey!" Lyra exclaimed.

Dawn ignored her and moved forward, several feet away from the center of Spear Pillar, taking out three pokeballs. "Alright, Creation Trio. Show us your power!" she spun around, each pokeball being released out of her hand one by one.

Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina broke out of their pokeballs with a loud cries coming from each of them. They all flew around in a disorganized fashion, but careful enough not to clash into each other. Eventually, they started to fly in harmony, seeming to calm down. Their bodies bodies started to glow and their eyes became red, but one could be able to tell that they were not angered in the slightest bit. All of them looked up to the sky, letting out more loud cries, clashing their sounds in usion. A soft wind came from behind the girls, blowing their hair forward.

"Shit's going down now.." Lyra said, obviously in awe of the situation.

May had her book closed and clutched tightly in her arms, "Dawn!" she called out, "What exactly are they doing?!"

"I actually have no idea!" Dawn exclaimed back at May.

Solana stepped forward to be closer to them, "This is one intense experiment, that's for sure!"

The wind starts to get stronger, a purple hue takes over the sky, with clouds turning into black mist. Pillars were bending over but with no signs of collapsing or breaking. It wasn't exactly what you could call chaos, as it was quiet and no one in the entire Sinnoh region could see, hear or feel it. This was exclusive to Spear Pillar. And Dawn wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but she had enough control over her Pokemon to know that even if their powers went beyond anything else, they couldn't possibly go out of control, right? Because they would only do what was necessary.. right?

Wrong. That was what everyone was beginning to conclude as the mist formed a black ring in the sky, dropping massive thunderbolts, booming with crackles. Soon the black ring in the sky became a dark vortex with purple circles inside it. Dialga, Palkia and Giratina all looked to the sky, acknowledging what they've created. The legendaries started roaring again, commanding the vortex to do something. The vortex dropped right in the center of them, rapidly swirling around.

"Dawn, do you mind telling us what they hell is that?!" Lyra yelled out.

"Like I said to May earlier, I have no idea! I've never seen this before."

May was already bracing herself for the worst, you can never be too prepared, "Wouldn't this have been better if actual scientists that knew enough about these Pokemon to conduct this experiment?! I'm not scared or anything, but you can never be too careful, you know!"

Solana tried her best to keep her feet firm on the ground as the wind got even stronger, "Don't worry, guys. This is a powerful extent to what they can do, but they have no intentions to hurt anybody!"

As soon as she said that, May started to feel her book vibrating in her arms with heat. It started to glow in gold and levitated out of May's reach.

My book!" May cried out, "What could they possibly want with it?!"

Her questioned was answered as the book magically opened by itself, radiating even brighter, shooting an enormous beam of light directly inside the vortex while it floated in the air..

"I guess legendaries like fairy tales and happy endings as well." Lyra had the audacity to joke.

Suddenly, the vortex grew larger and the strength of the wind that came from behind so far became unbearable. Solana started to lose her footing on the ground, and spun her head to the others.

"Guys, I think we have a bigger problem besides that book." Solana averted her eyes to the portal that was creating itself.

"Correction, Solana." Dawn began, "The book now is the problem." then she turned to May, "Are you sure it's not some kind of mythical legend book? Cause' they seem to have a fixation towards it."

May's expression turned serious, "I swear on Rayquaza they're purely innocent."

A scream that belonged to Lyra interrupted May and Dawn. Her feet lost it's balance completely and she was flying head first into the portal

"Lyra!" Solana grabbed her hand and grabbed on to a pillar, through there was some kind of force that kept pulling Lyra's feet off the ground, and was trying to get her into the portal.

And soon enough, everyone else was starting to experience the same thing. Solana's grip on the pillar got weaker, even though it wasn't her intention to.

"Lyra, I'm trying my best to get a firm grip on this pillar but it's like the portal is pulling us with a strong force!"

There was panic in Lyra's tone as she replied, "Dude, we're screwed!"

The inside on the portal spun like a tornado, and Solana's efforts to keep a hold of herself with Lyra on the pillar were futile. Their bodies flew straight into the vortex, but it wasn't done yet.

"Dawn, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" May said with determination in her voice as she faced Dawn with a solemn expression.

Dawn gave her a simple nod, and as if on cue they faced the strong vortex together.

The two dashed into the portal together, with May being the one to jump in first, and Dawn last. As the portal started to close, the golden beam disappeared as soon as the book snaps shut, falling back into May's arms.

When the portal closes, the legendaries began to communicate with each other, as if plotting something. The three go their separate ways as soon as they finished, all three seemed to be amused with themselves and their plan. It was unusual, but they had somewhat of a cheerful aura radiating from each of their bodies, as if they planned a surprise party for the girls rather than a catastrophe. Only soon would they find out, was what each of them thought as they flew out the world of Pokemon and went elsewhere.


End file.
